A Regular Romance
by gagaregularshowmonster
Summary: a song fic to Mordecai and Rigby's silent love...will they ever tell song:LADY GAGA BAD ROMANCE mordecai/rigby


Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rigby wanted to say some thing to Mordecai and it wuz was going to declare his love for the tall blue grabed his best colonge and sprayed a lot of had recently been listening to Lady Gaga and thought _maybe im homo now cuz of lady gaga...no i loved him since we were 13..._

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your ugly

I want your disease

I want your everything

As long as its free

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

I want your drama

The touch of your hand

I want your leather-studded kiss in the sand

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

Rigby was listening to Lady gaga's Bad Romance and thought..._i should play this song while i tell mordecai i love him...but what will he think of me...i want to touch him...i wana kiss him...i so want his love..._

You know that I want you

And you know that I need you

I want it bad, your bad romance

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)

I want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

The little raccoon was ready to anouce his love,since he was the only one there besides mordecai._Just think me and mordecai could write a bad romance...A AWSOME BAD ROMANCE..._

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

I want your horror

I want your design

Cause youre a criminal

As long as your mine

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love-uuhh)

Rigby wanted Mordecai to wanted his was Rigby's Criminal.

He truly loved the tall blue jay...Rigby opened the door slowly

I want your psycho

Your vertical stick

Want you in my rear window

Baby you're sick

I want your love

Love-love-love

I want your love

(Love-love-love I want your love)

_I also want it...i want it so bad...god im so sick...im his psycho...hes mah vertical stick..i want him...he is mine nobody is going to touch him he is mine..._

You know that I want you

('Cause I'm a freak b**** baby!)

And you know that I need you

I want a bad, bad romance

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)

I want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Caught in a bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Rigby peeped through the door just in case anyone was there besides saw nobody and opened the door...

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that b**** crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that b**** crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

Move that b**** crazy

Walk, walk fashion baby

Work it

I'm a freak b****, baby

Rigby walked, but diferently...He had Swag (XD) ...he walked like lady gaga did in that bad romance was walking to his true love mordecai...

I want your love and

I want your revenge

I want your love

I dont wanna be friends

Je veux ton amour

Et je veux ton revenge

J'veux ton amour

I dont wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

I dont wanna be friends

(Caught in a bad romance)

I dont wanna be friends

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance!

"Rigby what do you want?" asked the blue jay."Je veux ton amour,et je veuzx ton revenge,je veux ton amour MORDECAI I DONT WANT TO BE FRIENDS!" said the little was in shock._Its about time he finaly said it...i was about to say it today to him...god i have been listening to lady gaga too much..._ Thought the blue jay

I want your love and

I want your revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!

I want your love and

All your lovers' revenge

You and me could write a bad romance

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Want your bad romance

Rigby had told his best friend he loved was scared,he didnt want their friendship ending but he wanted to start his gay stared at Rigby with compasionate eyes...he also loved him...

Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh-oh!

Want your bad romance

(Caught in a bad romance)

Rah-rah-ah-ah-ah-ah!

Roma-roma-mamaa!

Ga-ga-ooh-la-la!

Want your bad romance

Mordecai got up,got closer to Rigby's face and gave him a kiss on the lips...

**hope you enjoy mah gay little story...**


End file.
